Sweet Moments with You
by Hikanzakura
Summary: "Kubuka lebar pintu kamar lalu berjalan masuk. Baru beberapa melangkah, aku sudah terkejut. Tou-chan sedang menindih tubuh Kaa-chan!" Sorry for bad summary. Review?
1. Chapter 1

**S**WEET **M**OMENTS **W**ITH **Y**OU

* * *

><p>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.<p>

Rated: T.

Warning:

OOC, AU, flat, typo yang berserakan di mana-mana, dan semua kekurangan lain.

Anw, don't like, don't read. :)

* * *

><p>"Mau es krim?" tawar seorang wanita berambut merah muda kepada pria berambut agak unik—<em>raven<em> di depannya. Sosok di sampingnyanya tak bergeming. Merasa diabaikan, wanita itu kemudian mencoba menghalangi arah pandang si pria yang dengan cara berdiri tepat di depannya dengan tangan kanan yang terbuka sedangkan tangan kiri memegang mangkuk kecil berisi es krim rasa coklat. Otomatis, posisi wanita itu membelakangi televisi. "Ck!" si pria menoleh ke arah si wanita dengan tatapan mematikan yang Sasuke sendiri tahu, hal seperti itu tidak akan mempan karena Sakura sendiri sudah kebal dengan _deathglare_nya. "Sakura, bisa minggir sedikit? Kau menggangguku tau,"

"Tidak, sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Mau es krim?" tawar Sakura, si pemilik rambut langka berwarna _pink_ itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada, alisnya mengkerut, matanya menyipit, "Tanpa ditanya pun, kau sudah tau jawabannya, bukan? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Yakin? Es krim ini enak lhoo," godanya sambil menyodorkan mangkuk kecil itu tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. "Yakin seyakin-yakinnya. Sekarang, minggir." ucap Sasuke sembari memberi kode ke wanita itu untuk di sebelahnya dengan menarik pelan lengannya.

"Aah, kau payah, Sasuke-kun. Apa menariknya sih menonton berita malam-malam begini?"

"Setidaknya jauh lebih baik daripada makan makanan manis jam segini," balasnya sambil menyeringai.

Kini, giliran alis si wanita yang mengerut dan matanya yang menyipit, "Huh, dasar. Yaudah, aku mau tidur aja. Selera makanku hilang. _Ne_, jangan melek terlalu larut ya, Sasu. Hoahm, oyasumi, Sasuke-kun," dikecupnya pipi kiri Sasuke lalu beranjak dari _sofa_ dan melangkah menuju kamar mereka yang terletak di paling pojok sebelah kiri.

"Hn."

_Siing_. Ruang tamu itu makin sepi mengingat hari semakin larut. Acara berita yang ditonton Sasuke 20 menit lalu kini berganti menjadi film _horror_. _Insidious_, judul film itu. Film yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk berdiri ketika melihatnya. Dan, di sinilah Sasuke, duduk manis sambil menonton dengan wajah datar tapi tegang itu. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia menahan napas ketika meliat si hantu muncul tiba-tiba. _'Shit!'_ runtuknya dalam hati. Secepat kilat, ia meraih remote tv dan memencet tombol _off_. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya.

_Ckrek._

Pintu terbuka. Sasuke melangkah masuk dan langsung menjatuhkan diri di kasur berukuran _king size_ yang empuk itu. Ia menutup mata. Tapi kemudian sekelebat film _horror_ tadi terlintas di pikirannya. Hantu-hantunya.. suara pekikannya.. semuanya. Ia membuka mata. Kemudian membalikan arah tidurnya. Melihat sampingnya kosong ia jadi teringat akan sesuatu.

'Di mana Sakura?' tanyanya dalam hati. Dengan ogah-ogahan, ia beranjak dari kasur lalu keluar kamar untuk mencari sang istri. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Lalu ke kamar mandi. Kosong juga. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil meruntuk dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian, ia berjalan menuju kamar yang berada di samping kamarnya dan Sakura. Pintu kamar itu berwarna putih gading dengan tulisan "_Ichiko's Room_" di depannya.

Pelan, ia tekan kenop pintu ke bawah dan pintu putih itu pun terbuka. Matanya mencari sosok rambut _bubblegum _itu. Setelah melihat sekeliling, ia menemukannya. Di sana, tertidur pulas di ranjang berukuran _queen size_ sambil memeluk gadis kecil berumur sekitar 7 tahun. Sasuke melangkah masuk. Ia mendekati Sakura. Ditatapnya wanita itu penuh arti lalu digendongnya dengan _bridal style_ menuju kamar mereka.

Ketika sampai, dibaringkannya wanita itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya. Setelahnya, Sasuke membaringkan diri di sampingnya. Baru saja ingin menutup mata, tiba-tiba ia mendengar istrinya melenguh. "Ngh.." wanita berusia 28 itu membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan iris _jade_nya yang indah. Dengan linglung, ia menoleh dan mendapati suaminya sedang menatapinya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. "Huh? Kenapa aku di sini? Chiko-_chan_ mana?" tanyanya. "Kau kupindahkan dari kamar Ichiko. Aku gak mau tidur sendiri," jelas Sasuke.

"Lho kok? Tumben sekali. Biasanya juga kau gak keberatan jika aku tiba-tiba pindah ke kamar Ichiko, _ne_, Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Sakura curiga. "Hn.." gumam Sasuke gak jelas. Mata Sakura menyipit, "Sasu, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidurlah. Sekarang sudah hampir jam 2," ucap Sasuke sembari memeluk guling.

"Heeei, lihat aku. Ada apa? Kau pasti kenapa-kenapa," tatapan Sakura seperti seorang detektif yang sedang mengintimidasi.

"Kubilang tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura. Tadi aku hanya nonton film dan selesai. Hanya itu." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Hmm.. tunggu. Film _horror_ maksudmu?" seilidik Sakura.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_.."

"Hn?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau ketakutan—"

"Ketakutan ap—" perkataan Sasuke terpotong.

"—setelah menonton film itu, lalu kemudian mencariku karena kau takut tidur sendiri?"

"Kata siapa? Tidak. Aku hanya.."

"Hanya apaa? Ahaha ayolah, mengaku saja," goda Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tersenyum genit.

"Hn. Terserah." Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya sembari menutupi mukanya yang 'memerah'.

"Hee.. jangan ngambek gitu dong!" protes Sakura sambil menarik kaos biru bergambar gitar Sasuke, memaksanya membalikan badan. "Sasuke-_kun_! Lihat aku," dengan enggan Sasuke membalikan badannya, "Apa la—" tapi, belum sempat si-keturunan-terakhir-klan-Uchiha itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah dikejutkan duluan oleh ulah istrinya yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Memang sekilas, tapi cukup membuatnya _blush._

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-_kun_." ucap Sakura dengan senyuman termanis.

"Aaa.. oyasumi mo, Sakura."

To Be Continued.

**A/N**: Halloo. *dadah-dadah*

Aku newbie yang iseng2 buat fict ini. First fict. Jadi maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan atau feelnya ga dapet sama sekali. Niatnya sih pengen buat fict ini fluffy2 gitu, tapi apa daya malah flat didapat *orz. Soal judul, aku tau, fict ini judulnya pasaran banget. Tapi biarin ah, aku lagi males ubek2 otak buat cari ide yang pas =w= Buat Ame-chan, maaf ya kalo ngecewain :(

Rencananya pengen ngejadiin fict ini twoshots. Chapter kedua aku pengen ngejadiin anak SasuSaku si Ichiko jadi POVnya. Aaaah aku masih amatir banget, jadi, mohon bantuannya ya, semua :)

_Last, feedback please? :)  
><em>


	2. Ichiko's POV

**S**WEET **M**OMENTS **W**ITH **Y**OU

* * *

><p>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.<p>

Rated: T.

Warning:

OOC, AU, flat, typo yang berserakan di mana-mana, dan semua kekurangan lain.

Anw, don't like, don't read. :)

* * *

><p>"Kaa-chan!" kubuka pintu kamarku lalu kulihat Kaa-chan yang sedang menonton tivi dengan Tou-chan menoleh ke arahku, "Oh, Chiko-chan. Sudah selesai belajarnya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Aah, aku suka sekali senyum Kaa-chan, selalu membuat hatiku lebih hangat dan nyaman.<p>

"Ingin Kaa-chan ambilkan biskuit?" tawar Kaa-chan dengan senyum manis yang masih mengembang di wajahnya. Aku pun tersenyum riang lalu mengangguk. Saat Kaa-chan beranjak, kulihat Tou-chan menatapnya dengan tatapan… um, apa ya? Apakah itu ekspresi marah? Kehilangan? Atau… kecewa? Ah, aku tidak tahu.

.:::.

'_Sweeper, kamu dimana? Teman-teman, bantu Dora temukan Sweeper ya! Sweeper… Sweeper… dimana kamu? Sweeper…'_

Kukunyah biskuit coklat kesukaanku sambil menggerutu. Heran, rubah itu 'kan, tepat ada di belakangnya. Kenapa gadis berambut coklat pendek itu tidak melihatnya? Bodoh sekali.

"Kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu, Sayang?" tanya Kaa-chan lembut. Aku pun menoleh.

"Habis, gadis itu bodoh sekali. Sudah tahu rubah itu ada di belakangnya, tapi, dia tidak bisa menemukannya sejak tadi."

Aku pun kembali melanjutkan acara mengunyah sambil menggerutu-ku yang tertunda sampai mendengar Kaa-chan tertawa. Aku menatap tivi di depanku dengan bingung. Kenapa Kaa-chan tertawa? Apakah Gadis Bodoh itu lucu? Mendengar tawa Kaa-chan yang tak kunjung berhenti, aku pun menyeletuk, "Kenapa Kaa-chan tertawa?"

"Karena kamu lucu, Sayang. Hahaha putri Kaa-chan pintar sekali ya."

Jawab Kaa-chan sambil mengacak pelan rambut hitamku. Aku hanya mengembungkan pipi dan menyipitkan mataku, berpura-pura marah. Um, tunggu, aku baru sadar kalau daritadi aku tidak melihat Tou-chan. Kemana ya dia?

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan mana?"

"Sasuke-kun? Oh, dia ada di kamar. Mungkin sedang tidur."

Tepat setelah itu, Tou-chan membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan ke arah kami. Dia lalu mengangkat tubuhku dan duduk di sofa dengan aku di pangkuannya. Aku pun tersenyum lebar.

"Tou-chan!" sapaku riang. Tou-chan membalas senyumku dengan senyuman tipisnya lalu berkata,

"Tidurlah, sudah hampir larut."

Aku memanyunkan bibirku setelah mendengar kata Tou-chan. Padahal, aku masih ingin menonton si Gadis Bodoh itu dengan Kaa-chan. Lagipula, biskuit coklatku belum habis. Aku pun menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Ayo tidur. Jangan jadi anak nakal. Tou-san antar ke kamar, ya."

Tou-chan langsung beranjak dan menggendongku ke kamar sebelum aku sempat merengek lagi. Hari ini kok, Tou-chan aneh sekali, ya?

.:::.

"Selamat tidur, Sayang."

Ucap Tou-chan sambil menarik selimut sampai ke dadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu menutup mataku, berpura-pura tidur. Setelah mengecup keningku, Tou-chan mematikan lampu lalu keluar kamar. Tak lama, aku kembali membuka mataku, menarik selimut lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur. Kubuka pelan pintu kamarku lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu di mana Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan berada.

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika melihat Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sedang berpelukan di sofa. Oh, aku ingat! Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan seperti Lala dan Poo. Berpelukaaan, hihihi. Tunggu, Tou-chan melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kaa-chan perlahan. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Hmm, itu namanya apa ya? Aku pun kembali menghampiri mereka.

"Kaa-chan!" sahutku riang.

Tou-chan langsung menarik diri dari Kaa-chan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang kelihatan tidak gatal dengan gelagapan. Sedangkan Kaa-chan hanya merapikan poninya sambil menunduk. Namun, wajah mereka sama-sama memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang kumakan semalam. Aku bingung melihat tingkah aneh mereka. Sebenarnya mereka kenapa, sih?

"Kalian sedang apa? Sepertinya asik sekali. Aku boleh ikutan?" tanyaku dengan mata berbinar.

"Uhm, i-itu…"

Lho? Kenapa Kaa-chan jadi gugup begitu? Apa yang Tou-chan lakukan sehingga membuat Kaa-chan seperti itu? Atau, apakah Kaa-chan sakit? Aku terus menatap mereka berdua. Tidak Tou-chan maupun Kaa-chan, hanya diam sambil memalingkan wajah satu sama lain.

"Kalian kenapa, sih? Kenapa hari ini semua orang bertingkah aneh? Tidak Yukito-kun, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, bahkan si Gadis Bodoh itu pun juga."

Kaa-chan menatapku sambil tersenyum aneh lalu memegang kedua bahuku. Tuh kan, ada apa dengan mereka? Apa hari ini peringatan sebagai Hari Aneh Sedunia? Mengapa aku tidak tahu?

"Sayang, kenapa kamu ke sini lagi? Bukankah Tou-chan sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidur, hm?" tanya Kaa-chan lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawabku lesu.

"Hm.. baiklah, Kaa-chan temani tidurnya. Tapi Chiko-chan harus tidur kali ini. Janji ya?"

"Janji!"

.:::.

Kubuka kembali kedua bola mataku. Ngg? Pukul berapa ini? Haa, aku tetap tidak bisa tidur. Apakah aku sudah tertular virus penyakit aneh itu sehingga aku tidak bisa tidur? Hm… bisa jadi. Aku melihat sekeliling kamarku. Oh? Dimana Kaa-chan? Bukankah ia berjanji akan menemaniku tidur? Hmm, bagaimana kalau malam ini aku tidur bersama mereka? Bukankah itu akan menyenangkan?

Kubuka pelan pintu kamar Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan, lalu aku mengintip lewat celahnya. Hm… mana ya mereka? Mm… oh! Itu dia mereka. Kubuka lebar pintu kamar lalu berjalan masuk. Baru beberapa melangkah, aku sudah terkejut. Tou-chan sedang menindih tubuh Kaa-chan! Tou-chan ini bagaimana sih? Kalau nanti tubuh Kaa-chan kesakitan gimana? Tunggu, Yukito-kun pernah berkata padaku kalau ada dua orang saling tindih-menindih itu namanya mereka sedang bergulat seperti yang ada di tivi-tivi.

Apa yang mereka pikirkan sih, bergulat tengah malam begini? Aneh sekali. Haaah, daripada nanti aku semakin tertular virus penyakit aneh yang sudah menimpa Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan, lebih baik aku pergi saja dan kembali ke kamarku. Besok akan kutanya Yukito-kun obat apa yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit itu. Kan, kasihan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan, bagaimana kalau nanti penyakitnya semakin parah? Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan! Aku akan membelikan obat untuk kalian besok. Hahaha, kamu memang jenius, Ichiko!

.

.

.

End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Haloh... saya datang untuk melunasi utang fict ini yang dari dulu gak selesai2. Huah, jadi juga. Maaf, jadinya gaje begini. Hontou ni gomenasai, semoga kalian terhibur sama fiksi gajelas ini ya *bow

Cukup deh cuap2nya. Oh, review pasti kubalas. Via PM tapi. Jadi yang PM nya disable, di-enable-in ya! :D

Btw, SELAMAT TAHUN BARUUU! *tebar confetti*

A new year,

A new life,

A new beginning! *dance*

_Last, feedback please? :)_


End file.
